Running out of Time
by eve-is-the-new-dawn
Summary: Adria Keirra Rose, an eight teen year old girl, who is losing her mother to cancer. Her mother tells her a secret before she does. She's a half blood. Her favorite neighbors, Sally and Percy Jackson decide to take her with them to Montauk. AKR/ ? PJ/AC Disclaimer I own nothing but Adria and her storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Life doesn't aways go the way you want it to. People come and go, they live and they die. Unfortunately, Adria learned that the hard way. As she was in a hospital by her mother's side.

"Adria, my baby," the blonde haired, grey eyed woman cooed. "My little Rose, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Adria furrowed her dark brows.

"You're eighteen now and you've survived this long." Her mom coughed. "But I fear that I won't be able to survive this." Adria twisted the opal and gold ring on her finger.

"Please, Mom. Please don't say that." Tears started pouring. "There are more treatments. You can beat this!"

"We found out too late." Her mom gave a week laugh, as if she found the situation ironic. "We're running out of time. I'm running out of time."

Adria shook her head, almost begging "No, no no no. Don't say it. Mom please. Don't."

"I'm dying, Adria Keirra Rose. I'm living on borrowed time." The grey eyed woman breathed, "You have to realize that. I'm sorry. You have to believe what I'm about to tell you."

Adria nodded, still crying. "The gods are real. Specifically, the greek and roman gods."

"You are the daughter of a god and the legacy of Athena." Adria found herself believing every word that came out of her mother's mouth.

"I believe you, " the golden eyed girl proclaimed.

The mother smiled painfully. "That's the one thing I ask for. Adria, I love you so much, which is why I can't tell you who your father is."

Adria gave her mom a confused look, "Why?"

"It's for your safety. If you find out then he will too," her mom explained. "I loved your father and I like to think he loved me too, but he isn't a good man."

"Why? Is he dangerous?"

"Very, he wasn't a nice man. He was the bad guy in every situation possible but I was young and idiotic. I thought I could change him but he ended up changing me. I still loved him until I found out that you were growing inside me. And I still love him."

"He wouldn't have been a good father. So I left and hid."

"Mom, please tell me, who is he?"

"The god of.." Her mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Adria screamed as her mother started flat lining. Nurses and doctors filled the room.

"You can't be in here, Miss." A nurse gently pushed her out. Adria just paced by the room, sobbing.

-

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

"No, please no. Please no. Just please." The dark haired teen begged, she couldn't lose her mom. Not now. "Tell me it's a joke. Please tell me your lying."

The doctor shook his head, his blue eyes shining with pity or sympathy. "I'm sorry but she's gone." He ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Thank you, Dr. Phoebus. For everything you tried." Adria appreciated it, she tried to calm herself down. Breathe, breathe. Her voice caught in her throat, "Even if it didn't work. Thanks for your efforts." She tried to hold back her tears.

Adria just grabbed her moms and her stuff, and left. She couldn't see her moms body. If she did, she'd break down and she doesn't know if she'll be able to put herself back together.

She arrived at her moms- her apartment. The place was decent but her neighbors were usually terrible. But there was one neighbor that was amazing. Sally Jackson and her son, Percy, the woman was just amazing, she was everything she wanted in an aunt and her son was like a little brother to her.Her husband however was a sorry excuse for a man or Smelly Gabe as Percy and her liked to call him.

She knocked on the door. She heard a man scream at Percy to get it and soon enough, the scrawny black haired boy opened it. Percy immediately noticed her appearance, "What happened?"

"She didn't. She didn't make it," Adria softly cried and collapsed to the ground. The twelve year old boy shut the door and joined her on the ground, hugging her.

They stayed there until Sally came back. Her blue eyes widened in understanding, "You want to join us at Montauk?" Sally knew what she was going through. As her Uncle had died of cancer when Sally was around the same age.

Adria loved it when her and her mom joined the Jackson's at Montauk. It made her feel a bit better, knowing that she would always be accepted at the Jackson Household. The golden eyed teen nodded and croaked, "I'll go pack." She picked herself off the ground and went to her apartment which was across from the Jackson's.

The first thing that hit her was her mother's perfume. The citrus smell just hurt her even more. She'll never again be able to love the smell. She missed her. The hole in her heart would never be filled again.

She finished packing her bag when a knock echoed throughout the place. "Mo-" She was about to call but froze. "She's gone, Adria and she's never coming back." She told herself, holding in her tears.

"Come in!" she yelled as she grabbed her bags.

"Mom wanted to know if you needed help taking your bags down?" Percy offered. She went to protest but Percy just bolted past her and grabbed her bags.

"Now come on!" Percy rushed her. Adria locked the door and shook her head at the boy she came to see as a sibling run down the hall.

"Not one scratch on this car, brain boy!" She overheard Smelly Gabe bark at Percy. She hated that man with a burning passion. Not only did he treat the Jackson's terribly but she had a feeling he beat Percy. Percy has come over to their apartment with bruises and a few broken bones, which she took him to the hospital for. Percy made her swear not to tell his mom. Reluctantly, she swore not to. But she could tell that Sally would be grateful if she ever found out.

Soon enough, the three of them were on their way.

-

Adria loved Montauk. The salty sea air, the cabin and the memories. Her mother and her started joining Sally and Percy, when the two first moved in. Her mom had helped Sally with Percy (as she was a struggling single mom with a kid that had dyslexia and ADHD) , and Adria had adored Percy when she first saw him.

Percy had known Adria since he was a baby. The two had adopted each other as siblings.

Adria let herself get lost in her memories. Her bag left by the bed. She sat by the shore. After a while it became dark and the three started a fire.

They roasted hot dogs and Marshmellows. And then Percy asked the question that he always did, what was his father like. Adria never asked her mother that question, she had her mom and that was enough for her. But now, she only had the Jackson Family.

But they were enough for her. She would always miss her mother but some part of her was glad her mother wasn't suffering anymore. Cancer was painful and terrible.

She listened to Sally talk about Percy's father and part of her wished that her mother had talked about her father that way but if what her mom said was true. Then her father didn't deserve her mother. "Keirra?" Percy asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking into the boys gorgeous sea green eyes.

He hugged her, "It'll be okay. Cause you're a hero and you'll beat this sadness. And you'll win. I love you, sis."

"Thank you lil brother, and I love you too." Adria squeezed him back.

Percy nodded and Adria stared at the stars. The three went into the cabin.

-

Adria woke with a start. She knew Percy was having a nightmare. She heard Sally talk, "Hurricane." Usually, there never is a hurricane this early in the summer. She heard banging on the door. Some kid was there.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Adria felt confused. What was going on? Sally looked at Percy in terror. "Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy usually came to Adria about all the wierd stuff that happened because the same stuff happened to her. But he didn't this time? Adria started grabbing everything. She had a feeling they would be leaving very soon.

She heard the boy curse in another language and understood what it meant perfectly. She thought it might have been ancient greek. If what her mother said was true, then Percy might be a demigod. She herself was a demigod. She grabbed the bags and threw them in the backseat of the Camaro. She heard Sally rush the boys to the car. After seeing Sally so, scared, honestly terrified Adria.

Percy's friend, who she learned was named Grover took one look at her and groaned something like another one? She had noticed he was a boy at all but part goat or sheep or something.

Sally stepped on the gas and they were off in the night. Time had flown and she overheard the conversation going on in the backseat between Grover and Percy. The storm raged on, the clouds thundered and lightning striked.

A weird noise caught her attention. She tried to figure it out. Grover bleated, "Not to mention that Adria is also the same thing you are."

"I already know!" She heard herself yell.

Percy went to ask her but Sally beat him to it, "You two, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety." Time, something her mom ran out of. Something they were running out of. Adria zoned out.

She heard bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about a summer camp and them being safe there. Then Percy seeing the Fates and something about death. Sally was begging. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Adria found herself wishing for more time. But lightning striked the car and felt like it exploded. She heard herself calling Percy's and Sally's name. They had swerved into a ditch. Adria shook it off. She grabbed the bags and bolted out of there. Seeing Percy, Sally and Grover stumble out of the car. She faintly heard them call her name. "I'm fine! Come on! We have to go!" She shouted over the storm. She could feel it in her bones, they were being chased.

Percy and Sally were dragging Grover, as the crash seemed to have knocked him unconscious. She saw a silhouette of a man with horns. Sally whispered, "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

Adria ran past the three and threw the bags at the giant pine tree. She went back to help carry Grover. She could barely hear Sally telling them to split up. The smell of rotten meat made her want to puke. Adria found herelf, twisting her ring clockwise and it turned into a scythe.

The bullman charged Percy. She stabbed him as Percy jumped away. She was hit back. She faintly heard Sally telling Percy to run. She witnessed Sally disappear into a shower of golden dust. The same gold as her eyes. "No!" she and Percy screamed in union. She already lost her mother and now Sally who was her aunt in everything but blood, she couldn't lose Percy. She tried to get up and limped over to Grover. Percy started distracting the monster.

The bull thing charged Percy and she found herself screaming. She reached out and time slowed down. Percy leaped straight up, kicking the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid air, and landed on his neck.

She dragged Grover past the tree line. How Percy did that she didn't know. Something told her to watch. Percy had been flung off the beast and hit his head. She ran as fast as she could but her leg had snapped. She collapsed to the ground and tried dragging herself. Percy held a horn and swayed to the side as if he couldn't see.

The next thing she knew, the beast started disintegrating like a sand castle being blown away. The storm lessened, and Adria found Percy holding their bags. He helped her up and the two had hopped to the house where she had left Grover.

"He's the one. He must be." A girl with blond hair said.

She barely heard the bearded man's reply before Percy fell to the ground and she passed out.

**-**

**I cried as I wrote the beginning. New Story! Yayy. Hope you love it! It's going to follow the timeline, and a few changes here and there to fit in Adria's storyline. I threw in hints to as who her father is. Criticism is only good when its constructed criticism!**

**bye my maniacs,**

***blows kisses***

**Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

Adria found herself groaning as she sat up. Hoping that she was still in her room and everything was a dream. But it wasn't. "Ah, you're up!" A boy with golden blonde hair cheered. "Don't put too much pressure on your leg, its still healing but you should be good in a week. I'm Will by the way. Will Solace." Her right leg was in a boot.

Adria mumbled, "Adria Keirra Rose, where's Percy?"

Will flinched, "The other one? He's at the big house, still recovering. You're at the infirmary." Her golden eyes scanned the room, it felt like a hospital but no hospital would have a kid as her doctor. The white cloth walls and the cot she was in. A pair of crutches by her bed.

"Take me to him," Adria snapped. She knew she should have felt bad but Percy was alone. In a new environment, that they weren't familiar with. "Please," she added.

Will looked like he was about to tell her no, but she glared at him. "Don't you dare tell me no."

He held his hands up in a surrender. "Just take it easy, don't do anything that requires physical activity." She nodded. Her leg didn't feel broken anymore. Will handed her a glass of amber liquid. It tasted like her mom's famous family recipe cake and Sally's blue cookies.

Her heart hurt at the thought of her mom and Sally. But her mind wandered to her grandfather, who owned the Rose Company. Her mother told her she lost contact with him for a reason.

She got up and started making her way to Percy with Will's help of course. Her eyes difted to her ring, it had been a scythe sword that night.

"Here we are, Adria!" Will was like sunshine in human form, cheery and bright.

"Thanks, kid," He couldn't have been older than ten.

The bearded man from that night and another pudgy man were playing a game that Adria loved to play with her mom, pinochle. "Ah, dear, you shouldn't be up yet!" the bearded wheel chairedan cried. "You're still healing!"

She brushed him off, "Percy? How is he?"

He gestured for her to sit. "He's resting up and he's been drifting in and out of it."

"What is this place?" A boy with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a scar going across part of his face joined them.

"Camp Halfblood, a safe haven for demigods," the man explained and the pudgy man glared at her. "I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D. This young man is Luke Castellan, a fellow camper."

Luke wasn't bad to look at but he gave her an uneasy feeling. He grinned at her, "Yeah, yeah. I know the gods are real and aren't as mythical as everyone thinks. My mother told me that I'm a legacy of Athena?" She waved away. "I'm Adria Keirra Rose."

"Who was your mother?" Chiron leaned forward.

"Keirra Dorea Rose," she answered hesitately.

His eyes lit up, "How is your mother? She was seventeen when she left camp. So young and strong."

She frowned and stiffly snapped, "Dead, cancer."

The man's brown eyes saddened with grief, "The good ones always go at the worst times. When?"

"A week ago." She bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to let herself cry. "I want to see Percy."

Chiron pointed to the door, "He's in there, my dear. And I'm sorry about your mother, she was a great woman. If you ever want to hear about her, just ask me."

Adria noddes in thanks and quickly walked into the room. Percy was lying on the couch, a blanket covering his legs. His usually tan skin was pale, he was sweating, and looked uncomfortable. What scared her the most was that he looked like her mother, drained, cold and asleep. She sat beside him.

"Oh Percy, please don't die on me." She refused to let him die on her. His pretty eyes flickered.

"Adria?" he mumbled. She saw the girl from that night enter the room with the drink from earlier.

"Here. Give him some." The girl handed her the drink.

"Percy, drink." She ordered him. As he drank it, the girl went outside. She could see him regain color. "I sware if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She whispered as his eyes drooped and sleep had taken him.

She set the drink on the coffee table. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair. Almost the same shade as hers, hers was a little darker and easily controlled. When ever they would go out to the park, everyone thought they were siblings. The main different was their eyes, where hers were this liquid gold and his was the color of the sea. Her skin was a little lighter than his, but over all the same shade most of the time. She let a tear escape. He had to get better. She wouldn't handle it if he was gone. She sniffed at the thought.

She started to sing,

"It's time to see who your destined to be,

Time has run out and you're asleep,

my little brother, its time,

you are here with me,

don't be afraid,

i'll save the day for you,

i'll be your hero,

and you'll be my knight,

it's time for us to shine,

throughout this dark stormy sky,

I'll be your Luna,

and you'll be my Star.

Nothing will ever tear us apart."

Percy loved the lullaby she sang to him when he had nightmares. For some reason, he loved it when she sang in general. Every song he had her sing, always meant something to the two of them. The lullaby she made up just for him.

She hummed and the face Percy made, had her smile. Even in his sleep, he knew the song. Adria brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead. She sat across from Percy on the couch, letting Percy's legs cover her lap. She let herself fall sleep, knowing that Percy was safe.

_Adria smiled at her mother. She was seven and they were knocking on their new neighbors door. The door opened to reveal a young woman with pretty brown hair and awesome blue eyes, who was clearly stressed out. Adria chirped out a hello and the woman awed._

_"Hi, I'm Keirra Dorea Rose," Her mom smiled, "I live right across from you. This is my daughter, Adria Keirra Rose. If you need anything, just ask."_

_Before the woman could reply, a baby started crying. "I'm so sorry." the woman apologized. She disappeared and cane back with a baby with black hair and green eyes._

_Adria lit up and started making faces at the baby, to everyone's surprise, the baby laughed at her. "I'm Sally Jackson and this is Perseus Jackson."_

_Adria cooed, "Percy," She started making faces again. Her mom laughed._

_"Please come in," Sally invited. The mother and daughter entered. The apartment was adorable. It felt homey and smelled like the ocean._

_Sally set Percy in a little chair for babies. Her mom started talking, "Sally, I've been in your shoes. When my little Adria was a baby, everything was stressful and it didn't help that i had no one. I just want to let you know that if you need anything, I am available." Adria stopped paying attention to the grownups and played with Percy. His little face lit up._

_Percy giggled as Adria stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. It was a while later when Percy fell asleep when she started humming._

_"Mommy! Ms. Jack-son!" she whisper yelled._

_Her mom and Sally turned to look at her. She pointed at Percy, "He fell asleep!" The little baby drooling happily._

_Sally looked relieved. Her mom smiled at her. "Thank you so much," Sally felt tired._

_"it's okay, Ms. Jack-son. Mommy gets stre-ssed too!" Adria carefully pronounced the words."I like Percy, he's ador-able."_

_Sally tested it out and smiled, "Percy. I think Percy likes you too, Adria." _

_-_

_Percy was seven, when Adria took him to the park. Adria was fourteen and had a phone._

_"Come on, Adria," the seven year old begged. "Faster!" As Adria pushed him on the swing. Percy giggled as he got higher and higher._

_"Adria!" Percy screamed as he let go of the swing and flew off. Time slowed down and she ran to catch him. If she had only been a few seconds late, he would have hurt himself. She caught him and held him tight._

_"Percy, you scared me," Adria cried. "Please, never do that again." She hugged him tight and the boy trembled._

_"I promise, Keirra!" the boy swore and hugged her back. "I scared myself too."_

_-_

_Adria was sixteen and walking home, when a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. She kicked and screamed. She was shoved against the wall._

_"Now girly, " the ugly man with only one eye growled. "Don't make a sound." He started to empty her pockets, not even hesitating to feel her up. Adria waited for her opening, when he looked at her hand._

_"Hand over the ring!" He barked. She shook her head, she began to twist the ring. It turned into a scythe sword and she attacked him. She striked and sliced his throat. Blood started pouring and the man choked._

_She cursed at him and bolted down the street. Pretending nothing happened and trying not to look terrified or guilty. It didn't hit her until she was home and in her room. She killed someone. Her ring turned into a weapon._

_-_

Memories invaded her dreams. She dreamt of Percy, of Sally and of her mom. She dreamed about the good memories and the bad ones.

She felt Percy's legs shift and she peeked out of one eye. To see Percy sitting up and talking to Grover. She pretended to just wake up. "Adria! You're okay!" Percy hugged her.

She hugged the boy and checked him over. She breathed out, "Your awake, no broken bones, probably a few bruises, and fine, perfectly fine." She was relieved.

She double checked him over. "No pain? Nothing hurts?"

"I'm sore but no pain." Percy informed her.

Adria almost cried from relief. She finally noticed the other people in the room, a sufer looking dude with eyes all over him and Grover. Grover awkwardly handed Percy a shoe box.

Adria just ignored what the two were talking about. She grabbed the crutches and got up. Percy looked at her confused. "My leg snapped that night. When I hit the tree, it fractured and the pressure I put on it caused it to snap." She explained. It still hurt and she was trying her best to not hurt it anymore.

Percy's eyes filled with concern. "I'll be fine." Adria assured him.

-

"Okay, all you have to do is, eat this and drink this." Will pointed to the lemon bar looking thing and the drink from before. "It's Ambrosia and Nectar, food of the gods."

"It should heal within the week." Will mused as Adria ate it in a few bites. She could already feel it healing. "We can take the boot off now." He took the boot off and Adria carefully moved her leg. "Be careful when you put pressure on it..." Will touched the leg, flexing her foot and feeling the joints.

That's when Luke walked in. "How you doing?"

"Eh, decent." Adria shrugged.

"I'm giving you, your tour of camp. So," He leaned against the end of her cot.

"She's all yours Luke," Will nodded.

Luke offered her a hand, which she took. His hands were cold, rough and callused, compared to her dainty, soft and slightlt callused (from all the classes her mother put her in). Which Adria guessed her mom put her in all those martial arts, ballet, music, and gymnastics classes to train her for all this. She use to think it was for her having a good college application. Music and ballet her mom let her chose.

-

"And you'll be staying here, Cabin Eleven, the Hermes cabin," Luke concluded the tour. "I'll be your cabin Concellor until your claimed by your godly parent."

"I doubt that," Adria snorted. If what her mother told her was true, then her father doesn't even know she exists. "Mom didn't tell my father, she was pregnant with me. She just left." She felt bitter about that but she knew she couldn't stay mad forever.

Luke's pretty blue eyes shined with pity? Sympathy? "I'm sorry about that." He looked at her up and down. "Do you look like your mom? Or your dad?"

"Father, actually." She felt his eyes on her. "Mom was the opposite of me, she looked like the stereotypical blonde without looking like she's fake. She had grey eyes too, so no. I don't look like my mom." She hated that. She looked like a man, she doesn't know. She'd rather look like her mom, her awesome, amazing mom.

-

_Adria was five. She woke up in the middle oof the night. She went to go get a glass of water, when she heard crying, coming from her mother's room. The door was cracked open, there her mother was. Holding a picture, sobbing over it. "She looks exactly like you. Your dark hair, your smile, your eyes. She's you sometimes. Those moments where you would smile and laugh where you actually seemed normal."_

_Adria pushed the door open, "Mommy?"_

_Her mom looked up surprised and wiped her cheeks. "Addie? What are you doing up?" _

_Adria run to her moms bed, "Who's that?" She pointed to the picture. A dark haired, golden eyed man smirking into the camera. He looked like her._

_Her mom hesitated, "Your father."_

_Adria's eyes sparkled, "That's daddy?"_

_"Adria, whatever you do. Never trust him. Promise me." The grey eyes staring into her golden ones._

_"I promise, mommy!" She giggled not understanding the seriousness of the situation._

_-_

Adria heard her name being called. "Hmm?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while. You okay?" Luke looked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." Luke pushed open the door of the cabin. It was filled with kids of all ages. But her and Luke looked like they were the oldest.

A few of the boys whistled and hollered, mischief gleaming in some of their eyes. Adria rolled her eyes.

"Is she a daughter of Aphrodite? Cause I'm loving her!"

"Holy Hades!"

Adria ignored them and their wandering eyes. "You are right here," Luke patted a bunk.

"What do we-"

"-have here?" Two boys grinned.

"Adria Keirra Rose, new camper, undetermined." Adria was getting sick of this place with all these titles.

Groans could be heard coming from the kids. Luke nodded towards the two boys, "Connor and Travis Stoll."

Adria just looked around the room. Kids as young as a preteen and as old as her were in the cabin. She couldn't believe it. Do the gods not care about their kids? Why were there so many unclaimed kids? Adria just walked out of therethere, leaving a confused cabin behind.

-

It had been a few weeks into the summer.

"It's not right! There were way too many kids in there! Gods are shitty parents!" Adria ranted. "Parents are supposed to care about their kids! If you can't handle the freaking consequence of banging a mortal then don't!"

Percy just nodded along to her words.

"I just don't understand it! Why can't they acknowledge their children? Show them their loved?" Adria wanted to cry. "Why can't the gods get off their asses and talk to their kids?"

"Adria, they have laws preventing them from seeing their kids," Percy tried.

Adria's golden eyes burned with anger, "What! That is shit!" Adria started cursing. "They should change that!"

Percy just awkwardly existed.

A boy who looked around the age of five came up to her. "Miss? Mr. Chiron asked me to get you?" The brown eyed boy nervously asked.

Adria softened, "What's your name?"

The dark brown haired boy smiled a toothy grin, "Thesis Black but I go by Theo."

"Where's Chiron, Theo?" Adria wanted to cry. He's literally just a child.

"The Big House," Theo cheered. "I can take you to him?"

"That would be nice, Theo." Adria smiled.

-

As they walked to the big house. Theo told her about his little adventures at camp and she found herself asking, "Who's your parent?"

"I don't know," Theo admitted. "I've been here since I was a baby."

Adria patted his back, "I'm sorry." He waved the topic away.

**-**

**i've been picturing Adria as Madison Beer in my head. Guys, she's the reason im bi. She's freaking gorgeous. Bur if you cant see her as Adria, picture her as whoevee you wish.**

**bye bye**

**Eve**


End file.
